


Safe

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil gets mugged. Luckily, his boyfriends are there for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Safe

Virgil gripped his card tight, edges digging into his skin, trying to ground himself. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision, blending the world into an endless grey, darkening with the crooked shadows. He could hear his car's horn sounding as it rounded the corner, _finally_. They were here. They came, Virgil wasn't alone anymore, he would be safe. He could still feel the hands on his waist, the knife on his neck. Choking out a sob, he distantly heard Roman yell out his name. 

"H-here." He managed to call out, hoping Roman heard him. The sound of his shoes clacking against the ground grew louder, and Roman came in his field of vision. "Ro..." He whimpered, reaching out.

He rushed to Virgil, cradling his face in his hands. "Shh, it's okay, we're here. Remus is here, no one can get past him, right?" Virgil weakly nodded, dazed. Roman pried his ID from his hands, slipping it into his pocket as he pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil wanted to hide his face in Roman's chest, but the horrifying thought of someone slipping out from the shadows danced through his head, keeping his eyes wide open. He was safe. He didn't feel safe.

"Let's go, okay?" Roman picked him up with ease, as Virgil's grip around his neck tightened. He locked his legs behind Roman's back, eyes darting around. _The hands, the knife, the hands, the knife, the hands -_

"Virge, oh, come here." Remus' gentle voice cut through his thoughts. They reached the car. Roman handed him off to Remus who gently placed him inside the car before shutting the door. Once inside, Virgil realised that Logan was also sitting in the backseat. Remus got in as Logan reached out for him. Virgil ducked his head into Logan's chest, finally being able to do so. Remus and Roman muttered something to each other, low.

"Are you injured?" Logan whispered into Virgil's ear. He shook his head, arms tightening around Logan. "Good. You're safe now, Virgil, you're fine." Logan pulled them both back so Virgil was lying over Logan, feet hanging off the seat. He placed his ear above Logan's heart, trying to get his own heartbeat under control. Logan rubbed circles on his back, reminding him that he was safe. The gentle hum of the car, the low whispers the twins exchanged, Logan's heart all turned into static as he drifted off.

He woke up surrounded by warmth, arms and legs entangled. He opened his eyes to see Patton, smiling at him from a beanbag. Pushing himself up on his elbows, making Janus stir, he looked around. They were in Roman's room. On his other side, Logan lay beside a sleeping Roman. Logan offered a hand to Virgil, running his thumb over his knuckles. Virgil drew a shuddering breath. Remus was tucked in beside Patton, somehow snoring on the beanbag. 

"Sleep some more." Patton whispered to him as Janus threw an arm around his waist, nuzzling in closer. "We can talk later." Virgil nodded, slipping back under the covers. Logan ran his fingers through Virgil's hair, occasionally scratching his scalp and Virgil closed his eyes, finally feeling safe and loose. He was safe, there were no hands, no knives. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
